


Childhood Friends

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: "Ah. I have no idea what you are talking about." Gray said while blinking innocently. Those eyes combined with that pretty face were something really dangerous for it could make any male questioned their sexuality so hard.Childhood Friends AU! Gray and Wolf!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Childhood Friends

Gray Yeon was minding his own business, sitting quietly on his chair and scribbling down answer to the questions in the book. The peaceful atmosphere was immediately shattered when the door to his classroom slammed open, making the nearby students hastily stuck themselves to the wall to give a wide berth to the person who just entered their classroom.

The person slammed his hand to Gray's desk and shoved the book on his hand to the young man's face, effectively gaining the pretty boy's immediate attention.

"Fucking. Explain. This!" The glasses-wearing man growled out.

Gray Yeon blinked his eyes before looking at the words and numbers in the book.

"Well, this is quite the trick question but it is not that hard…" Gray trailed off before launching to a lengthy explanation of how to solve the question.

The purple-haired man nodded his head along in understanding for a few minutes before he realized that's not the kind of explanation that he was looking for.

"That's not it! Explain this!" The delinquent jabbed his finger harshly on a particular line on the book.

_Solution submitted by W*** Keum from Ganghak High School._

"Ah. I have no idea what you are talking about." Gray said while blinking innocently. Those eyes combined with that pretty face were something really dangerous for it could make any male questioned their sexuality so hard.

Unfortunately, for someone who took a bath with him in their childhood days and had so many sleepover even to this day, for someone who knew him for as long as they could remember and spent so many of their time with him, it quite dulled the effect.

Wolf merely flicked Gray's forehead in response to his lie.

"Don't. play. pretend."

Gray sighed while rubbing his forehead before giving up on pretense and pointed to a particular line.

_Winner : Yeo-il High, D***** Na._

"What if he got pissed because someone manage to answer his question? I will be admitted straight to the emergency room if he decide to storm here and punch me. You, on the other hand, will likely manage to hold your own against him." Gray said flatly.

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I fucking hate you. You owe me a dinner now."

Gray opened his mouth to reply but a new voice suddenly interrupted their civil conversation.

"Stop it!" The new female voice said with a tremble on the edge of their tone.

"Stop bullying him!" Lily, the girl who always sat on the back of the classroom, said with a firmer tone this time. Her palms were sweating with fear. Of course she was scared just like the rest of the sane people in the classroom, she was talking with someone who was infamously known for his brutality after all.

But no one was saying anything. Nobody even made a move to call the teacher or something, simply keeping their head down and pretended that terrible delinquent wasn't bullying the innocent boy.

It couldn't be anything else but that. The big bad Wolf was trying to make the innocent Gray life to be as miserable as hell. Why else would the leader of Ganghak keep coming to their class and converse with the boy while ignoring everyone else? Why would he wait in front of their class when there was an extra lesson and go out of their cram school with him? Why go and attend their cram school in the first place?

Lily's eyes teared up at her own thought. Poor Gray. That terrible delinquent probably did this to make Gray think that he could never be freed from that demon. He probably also forced Gray to do his homework and made him his punching bag or something after their lesson in the cram school ended.

That one time when she saw the purple-haired delinquent suddenly threw his arm on Gray's shoulder, he must be whispering threat to him. Even now. She couldn't hear it clearly but their quiet conversation must be filled with demeaning and threatening words from that glasses-wearing demon.

The silent atmosphere was broken down by the boys at the same time.

"Who the fuck is bullying h-"

"Wolf isn't bullying m-"

Their words were cut off by the sound of their classroom's door being opened. It was a teacher.

"Lesson is about to start. Everyone, please return to your seat!"

Wolf shoved his hands on his pocket and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you after class." Wolf said curtly over his shoulder.

Gray replied by nodding his head.

After the delinquent went out, the tense atmosphere immediately shattered down.

"Holy shit! You go girl!"

"You just talk down Wolf fucking Keum! I don't know whether you are the bravest girl I know or the stupidest one."

"You are officially a hero now!"

"Can we become friends? What's your Issagram?"

Before she was hoarded by the other students, she quickly whispered to Gray.

"Don't worry! Big sis will protect you from now on!"

It sure left Gray Yeon with a lot of question marks in his head for the rest of the day although his face looked as stoic as ever.

Meanwhile, Wolf Keum who decided to skip his class and went out for a smoke while waiting for Gray to finish his lesson, unexpectedly encountered Wesley Song and his group of friends.

"I am telling you! That Gray Yeon is being reduced to that Ganghak guy's shuttle now. He is nothing more than a-"

"Hey."

Wolf put his glasses inside his pocket.

The laughter stopped.

_1_

"W-Wolf K-Keum?!" The blue-haired guy stuttered.

_2_

Everyone averted their eyes and bowed their head down. Everyone except the stupid blue-haired guy in front of him.

_3_

"Uh. We are just-"

His fist smashed into the guy's nose and blood immediately flew everywhere.

From that day onwards, Wesley Song learned his lesson to immediately turn the other way round or keep his head bowed in the presence of either Wolf Keum or Gray Yeon.


End file.
